seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Gathering of the Pirate war part 42
Tack walked alongside Benjamin while holding Jakk. Riker was being helped by Lok, with Caramel and Lester following shortly. Ushu walked alongside Benjamin and was glaring at Benjamin. Lok pounded his chest and smirked towards Benjamin. "Sorry Captain, I would have annihilated Benjamin for ya. One punch, a few kicks, and even a suplex. Oh he would have been crying for mommy, like the big wuss a government dog really is! Am I right Caramel?" Caramel slapped Lok in the back of the head. "I feel like all my bones are broken. Just shut it, okay? I'm not in the mood to be an ass." Riker grumbled and held his gut. Riker began to wince and Ushu walked to Riker, handing him a leaf. "Eat it. You will feel much better if you do." Riker grabs it, and stares at it. "Let me guess... Medical herb?" "Somewhat." Riker chews on it, and spits it out. "What is this..." Ushu pokes Riker on multiple spots in the body, with Lok grabbing Ushu's neck and over lifting him. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "Pressure points. Your friend should feel in about... Now." Riker feels his jaw, and his gut, and actually smiles. "I feel... So much better... I feel... Happy..." "I must warn you. He will start to... Act weird. The leaf makes him numb and... Joyful. At the very least." "Lok... You're my Besty friend. I wuv you... You too Tacky Wacky. I want all of you guys to just... Smile!" Tack looked to Riker, and gave him a thumbs up. "That's good Riker! You should be a happy man." "Happy? No. I feel wonderful! I feel like I should just... Sing! 'I WANNA BE, THE VERY BEST, LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS! TO BECOME, THE KING OF PIRATES, IS MY VERY TEST, TO HAVE A LOT OF FRIENDS, IS MY VERY GOAL! PIRATE DREAMS!'" Tack lost his smile and gained a new look. The same look Riker has when he sees Tack acting like an idiot. "You just got annoying Riker. Can I have my old Riker back?" Ushu shrugged. "He'll be okay in 20 minutes." "But Ucy... I wanna feel like this forever!" Lok looked aghast with Lester and Caramel face palming. Benjamin laughed and lifted his fist. "Feels like a good drug! Can I have some!" Ushu looked shocked, and tried to wave the problem away. "It's not a drug! It's just something that changes your mood with chemicals! Not a drug!" "You aren't very smart are you." - Kahn heard a den den mushi ring, but ignored it. Kahn rolled away from Freay and clashed against Freya. Christie was about to jump in to help Freya but Freya yelled at Christie. "DON'T JUMP IN! THIS IS SOMETHING I NEED TO DO! BESIDES... Some of us need a doctor." Christie was shocked, but pumped her fist and waved to Freya. "DON'T DIE FREYA! KAHN... DON'T DIE EITHER!" Kahn heard Christie's words and snarled at them. He clashed against Freya, and clicked his sword's hilt. The sword burst in flames and he clashed at Freya's bladed sword. The sword strained, and suddenly cracked. Freya saw the sword and was sweating from the heat of the sword. Kahn stared right in Freya's eyes and was furious. "Freya... You dare tell me you aren't to blame for your damn fathers sins... Well... I shall never forgive your father. He has destroyed any semblance of any life. No matter how much I tell myself to stop... I keep on going. So much suffering... I suffered for many years since your father ruined my life. I can no longer breathe without feeling like my throat collapses. I can no longer feel water unless my skin scalds. I can not touch someone with my bare skin... Unless it feels like my skin is being punctured. I have to ignore the pain... By replacing it with hatred. Hating your damned father has made me live. When he died... My hate waned... And my pain replaced it. I nearly killed myself, because of the burning. So when I learned that he had a daughter... How overjoyed I became. No someone I could direct all that hates toward. You aren't to blame for what he did... But I didn't care. Now, I can have my revenge. Freya... I am dying. Every little second... I feel like death is closing in on me. So I want to die. Freya... End my suffering. I want you to end my life like I want it too. The warrior way. Kill me in battle, I want to die in that very way. Freya... Will you kill me? Will you end my suffering that your father has handed me?" Freya feels her sword shatters, with the sword bits scarring her. But Freya grins and leans to Kahn. "Sure. Kahn... I'll kill you." Category:Nobody700 Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Nobody700 Story